Episode 198: The Soul Furnace
"The Soul Furnace" was originally released on May 1, 2014. Description Sorry so late! Sorry so sloppy. Love you like a sister. Suggested Talking Points April Flowers, Clooney Patreon, The Littlest Detective, New Swears, Gorilla vs. Lion, Jesus Comedy Clinic, Caesar's Last Breath Outline 03:27 - I'm a recently single 27-year-old female. I've always had a thing for older guys, but I'm wondering how old is too old. -- It's Not Because Of Daddy Issues 09:13 - Y - Sent in by Alan Black, from Yahoo Answers user Beth, who asks: Can I become a police officer? But i'm tiny? Although I have the option of striving for something more academic, its always been my passion to help people. I want to be on the front lines. My problem is that I'm very small. At only 5'4 and 100lbs... won't it be difficult for me to do my job? I work with horses and sometimes face difficulties due to my size, but do have techniques and tools to aid me in most situations to achieve the same outcome that a larger/taller/stronger person would get. Would working as an officer require similar techniques/tools? Or, would I really be struggling with this shortcoming? If it helps: I live in western canada. Additional Details: I don't believe drawing your gun to intimidate people is something law enforcement encourages on a daily basis. 15:26 - My wife is expecting our firstborn in July, and I'm trying to keep my cursing to a minimum. I recently used "cowabunga" in place of an expletive, and let's just say I suffered some serious mockery from my wife for using that word. Can we please suggest some place-words I can use instead of typical expletives? -- Cussin' In Canada 24:17 - Y - Sent in by Justin Minsker, from Yahoo Answers user Jack_X, who asks: Large Silver Back Gorilla vs Large Male Lion!? The Gorilla is Said to be strong as 10-12 World Strong Men or higher.. It Have Massive Scary Arms that can ripp Limbs..With a bite of 1000+ The Useful Hands and Thumbs For Grabbing. The Gorilla is Around 500 pounds but Obese gorilla have been Around 600 pounds With Deadly Canines as the lion VS the Lions Is a narutal Predator There Strategy is aim for throat lock and Kill THe Claws can Leave terrible Scars With Deadly Canines Large Males can weigh up to 550 pounds 30:53 - MZ - Sponsored by Pro Flowers. Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Work Log. Personal message from Angie Vera McCann. Advertisement for the Goosedown. 39:50 - I'm a stand-up comic, but I'm also a youth pastor. I know there is much-deserved stigma associated with Christian comedians. I wouldn't even consider myself one; I'm a comedian who just so happens to be Christian. I'm also a huge MBMBaM and Max Fun fan, so that should show that I have an actual sense of humor. How do I get people to take me seriously in comedy without completely hiding this other part of my life? -- Embarrassed In The Bible Belt 46:23 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Blondie, who asks: I kissed a guy a year ago is his spit still in my mouth? Last year I made out with a guy is his spit still in my mouth Additional Details: was his spit ever in my mouth? Additional Details 2: I had sex with him too 53:17 - Housekeeping 55:53 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What nationality is He-man? Quotes On Jesus Comedy Clinic Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Alan Black Category:Video Games Category:Drew Davenport